


This Christmas

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: Clarke and Lexa catch themselves under the mistletoe





	

The sound of holiday music subtly plays from the radio in her living room, adding to the festively cozy feel of her home. It’s Clarke’s turn to host the Christmas Day get-together that her and her friends alternate doing every year, so it’s with the abundance of holiday decorations and the fireplace silently crackling that she’s tried her best to make sure her friends will truly feel the spirit of Christmas. The tree standing in the corner between the fireplace and window is a real pine, decorated with colourful lights, and ornaments of all shapes – some even holding small photos of her friends and parents, all the people who matter the most to her. When she had asked for someone to go with her in search for the perfect tree it was her best friend that immediately agreed. It was the pure excitement and smile on Lexa’s face that made her decide on buying the one currently standing her home. She’d do anything for the girl with a smile so radiant that it makes her heart clench.

She’s setting the last plate on the table when a voice calls out from the kitchen. “Alright, Clarke. Everything is pretty much done cooking, so I’m just going to make sure it all stays warm while we wait for everyone to get here”.

Octavia and Lincoln have both offered to help her cook dinner, and with all the preparations she’s had to take into account for the day, she couldn’t be more thankful. It’s also a benefit because the three of them together are quite the cooks and can always manage to get meals done beautifully.

“Thanks, O!” She rounds the corner to step into the kitchen and in doing so, catches the couple share a kiss as they maneuver around each other with the food. It makes her happy to know that her friend has found someone that is so unconditionally loving. She’s thankful that both Lexa and Anya introduced Octavia to their cousin a year ago. “Okay guys, I know it’s Christmas but keep the lovey dovey to a minimum, please” she jokes.

“You’re just jealous that _someone_ isn’t here to be lovey dovey with you yet”.

All of her friends know that there is something between her and Lexa, they’re all just quite unsure why the two of them haven’t admitted their feeling to one another. Truthfully, Clarke is nervous that things will change once everything is out in the open. A relationship reveals so many different things about a person. What if the brunette were to find things she didn’t like? After all, something about Clarke caused Finn to cheat, didn’t it? Lexa though, is always trying to tell her none of it was her fault.

A few months after her relationship with Finn had ended, when she found herself cozied up next to her friend on the couch and sharing takeout as they talked about anything and everything, she told Lexa that she just simply wasn’t ready for another relationship yet. Silently, it was a hidden nod to the fact that the both of them knew they were in some aspects beginning to grow beyond friendship. It’s been two months since then and they’ve managed to become closer despite trying to keep themselves back from falling even further, finding the both of them doing things not only as best friends but also seemingly as a couple.

Recently, Clarke has realized that she shouldn’t hold herself back from being with Lexa. She’s a constant that has loved her through thick and thin, and above all, Lexa makes her genuinely happy. But no matter how many hints the blonde tries to throw, Lexa still respectively keeps everything at a platonic capacity. It’s one of the many things she’s come to love even though she knows now that she’s ready for more.

“It’s Christmas, you’re supposed to be nice to me”.

“You know, Clarke,” Lincoln starts, “despite how smart she is, my cousin is a little dense. Sometimes she just need to blatantly have something right in her face to see what’s in front of her”. He gives her that puppy smile that she admittedly hates because he’s so incredibly nice and seeing it just makes her feel like she _has_ to listen to his every word.

Maybe this Christmas is a time for new beginnings. Maybe it’s time to tell her best friend exactly what she means to her.

* * *

 

Dinner was exceptional. The table was beautifully decorated with small holiday centerpieces, the food was absolutely incredible, and Clarke was surrounded by her friends who bring joy to her life. Of course, it wouldn’t be a friendly get-together without the jokes, laughs, and embarrassment from one thing or another. It’s not uncommon for both her and Lexa to be the brunt of the embarrassment. It’s gone on for quite some time now, but it seems to never fail in making the both of them direct their gazes to the nearest wall and have their cheeks flushed pink. So when Monty nudges Nathan, asking why he doesn’t feed him food off of his plate like Clarke and Lexa do to each other, the blonde makes a mental note to take back his gift.

When she finds herself in the kitchen with the brunette cleaning the dishes, she tries to bring up the topic again after stealing looks at how adorable her friend looks in the green Christmas sweater that she insists Anya made her wear. “No one ever really goes easy on us, do they?” she chuckles lightly “I’m starting to think that making fun of one another is the only way they show they care”.

The other girl passes another plate to Clarke before replying. “I’m sorry that they never seem to let up. I know they can be a little much sometimes, so I apologize if it ever bothers you”. She’s always been like this. Always trying to make sure her friend is never made uncomfortable. Always keeping in mind her feelings. She’s thoughtful. It’s another thing the blonde loves.

Clarke has stopped her movements after placing the last plate back into the cabinet, choosing instead to look directly at her friend, trying to make eye contact. “It doesn’t bother me, Lex”. She smiles at her, hoping that the brunette will understand, and in response gets a timid smile back.

* * *

 

After dinner, it’s part of their get-together tradition for everyone to gather in the living room to decorate their own gingerbread house. Usually it ends in frosting being plastered on someone’s face and jelly candies being thrown at one another, but Clarke has pre-warned both Jasper and Raven that their present will be kept and returned to the store if either of them even attempt to cause an uproar in her home. It makes Raven pout to her girlfriend, and Anya whispers something back to her in response that makes her perk up again. Clarke definitely doesn’t want to know.

“Bell, where’s the other house?”

“They’re all here. Should be eight”.

“There are nine people here, you idiot”.

As Clarke watches the siblings argue back and forth, she thinks that this too should be considered a Christmas tradition. Maybe even just a tradition for any get-together seeing as how the two always find one thing or another to argue about.

“The girl at the counter distracted me”.

“Great excuse, asshole. Now everyone started decorating and Clarke doesn’t even have one for herself”.

She rolls her eyes at the pair and is about to tell them that it really isn’t that big of a deal but Lexa speaks up before she gets the chance. “You can share a house with me, Clarke”. And perhaps she didn’t quite think her sentence through because it only takes approximately a few moments after thanking her friend for the others to comment on the two of them decorating _their_ home.

* * *

 

They’re all decked out in their jackets, hats and mitts. It’s cold out, but the air isn’t frigid enough to have the cold seep into their bones, so her and Lexa, along with Anya and Raven, have decided to spend some time outside in her backyard while the others opt for turning on a holiday movie inside.

“Griff, why don’t you come over here and make a snow baby with Lexa?”

Sometimes she likes to think she hates Raven.

“C’mon, Clarkey. I think they’d be pretty cute”.

She’s trying to ignore her friend in hopes that she’ll lose interest when she realizes Clarke isn’t biting. Clarke and Anya are working on rolling the body and head for their snowman when it happens. She feels something connect with the back of her head before the cold begins to drip into the jacket where it sits at the back of her neck. Her head swivels and without even having to think about it, she directs her glare to Raven who is doubled over in laughter. “Reyes! It’s _cold_!” Beside the cackling girl, Lexa has stopped midway through putting a stick into the snow as a makeshift arm. Clarke can see on her face that she’s trying not to laugh, so she’ll let her off the hook.

Before Raven can recover, the blonde packs snow into her palms and throws it in the general direction of where her friend is standing. When it hits Lexa square in the face she doesn’t even wait to see the girl’s reaction before taking off into a run, trying her best to make her way through the yard and into the house. From behind her she can hear the couple laughing at their expense. She’s about to look back to see where Lexa is, but finds herself being brought down into the snow by strong hands and arms before she even gets the chance to turn her head.

“ _Oof_ ”

“That was my face, Clarke!”

She turns her body onto her back to look at Lexa and it doesn’t even clue in her mind that her friend is now quite literally straddling her waist with her hands perched at either side of her face. Lexa looks beautiful like this. Clarke seems to lose her breath looking at the delicate snowflakes that have found homes on the wisps of the brown hair flowing down towards her, and the green eyes that are wide with a mischievous glint causes her mouth to tilt into a smile. She itches to gently kiss her cheekbones, and the pink hue on her face from the cold makes her want to reach her hands to cup her cheeks, but she refrains. Instead, without even realizing, her left hand rises and she watches as she almost subconsciously tucks Lexa’s hair back under the beanie and behind her ear.

She never ends up responding to the brunette’s sentence. They both remain the way they are for a few minutes, studying each other’s faces before they’re interrupted by Anya who tells them to head inside before they freeze.

* * *

 

“Hey, Clarke! Can you come give me a hand for a second?” Jasper is in the kitchen on cookie baking duty. It’s the only job everyone has realized he will never mess up, unfortunately they never know until afterwards whether or not he added anything to the mix.

“What’s up, Jas?”

“Well, you see,” he lays out all of the cookie cutter shapes on the kitchen island, displaying them all to Clarke, “I have all these here, but I think we should just pick one”.

What the blonde doesn’t notice, is the way her friend has situated himself so that she has no choice but to have her back to the doorway between the kitchen and living room. It’s a distraction, and she is as clueless as her friends want her to be. While Jasper is trying to keep her attention, Anya is in the other room trying to take up her sister’s time by arguing over why her favourite Christmas movie is better than Lexa’s.

Their friends are all in on Raven and Octavia’s plan. Normally when the two come up with something, everyone else tries to stay out of their meddling, but this time? This time, because the group is so over the two of them running around whatever it is that is happening, they all were more than happy to help. Call it being in the Christmas spirit, they’re feeling generous this holiday season. So while the both of them are currently occupied, Lincoln quickly helps Octavia put up the mistletoe. When they sneakingly scurry away and give a thumbs up and wide grin to their friends, Jasper and Anya take their cues.

“You know what, Clarke? I think I want someone else’s opinion too. You know, just in case. Lexa! I need your help in here!”

“On my way, Jas! Anything to get me away from this imbecile who thinks Jim Carrey’s version of _The Grinch_ is subpar”.

“Whatever, Little Woods. Hey, Clarke? Can you come here so I can ask you something?”

And just like that, the two friends find themselves crossing paths between the two rooms. If Clarke was in on this, she would comment on the fact that Raven would insist it was just entirely too easy.

“Don’t go to my sister, she’s just going to try to convince you that her terrible movie choices actually matter”.

“Jas is having a cookie crisis. Just nod and say yes to whatever he says”.

Neither of them have noticed the greenery that hangs between them, instead they remain where they are joking back and forth about the others.

“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ ”

It’s completely boisterous, breaking through her hilarious conversation with Lexa, ultimately having her take her eyes away from the other girl’s angelic smile. She has to say that her friend has been exceptionally terrible today. “Raven, what the hell are -” The tug on her sweater turns her head back to the brunette in front of her. The girl says nothing, only stares upwards, a finger pointed to the offending object.

“Oh”.

“Pucker up, lovebirds”. She can tell there’s a smirk on Anya’s face without even turning to look at her.

“This is – this – we don’t have to, Clarke. It’s just some made up rule and I won’t be offended if –”

She sounds so small and nervous and Clarke just wants to wrap her up in her arms and hold her. “Lex. I’ve been meaning to tell you – _trying_ to tell you…”. Before she can continue, she hopes to have at least a little bit of privacy. “Uhm, guys, can you give us a second?”

They all mumble their yes’ and make is seem as though they’re busying themselves, and for that Clarke is at least somewhat thankful even though she knows they’re still listening. With a deep breath she fixes her gaze back to Lexa. Back to the beautiful girl standing mere inches in front of her. She moves to gently grab one of Lexa’s hands in her own and the girl audibly gasps. It’s light and barely there. It’s likely that no one else hears is, but Clarke does. “This thing we’ve been doing isn’t working anymore, Lex”. Maybe her word choice isn’t exactly the greatest because as soon as the brunette hears it the look on her face changes drastically. “I just – I mean, I don’t want to go any longer not knowing what it’s like to _be with you_ , Lexa. I know that I told you I wasn’t ready, and I am _so_ , _so thankful_ for the fact that you’ve been so incredibly patient, but I’m ready now. I want to take you on dates, be someone more than a friend that buys you flowers just because I love seeing how happy you get when you have them, and I want to call you my girlfriend when I introduce you to people. _God,_ I would _love_ that. I want everything. If – if you still want all of –”

The words escape her mind the second she feels lips meet her own. This moment only solidifies that she knows she wants to be by Lexa’s side for as long as she’ll have her. She faintly recognizes the warmth from the hand Lexa has at the back of her head. When her brain finally catches up, she inches herself closer, eliminating the space between them in favour of grasping Lexa’s waist and feeling her body pressed against her own. The others are somewhere in the background making all sorts of hollers and cheers, but Clarke can only be bothered to think about how much she wants to do this for the rest of her life.


End file.
